User talk:*Ivy
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:*Ivy page. Hope you enjoy writting fanfics and reading new fanfics. If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artimas Hunter (Talk) 19:51, January 23, 2011 Hello! Hello, I am Whitestar7. Welcome to Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! If you need any help, you can ask me or many other users. Whitestar7 Hiya! I'm the real Artimas Hunter (the message up there is Wiki-generated. ;)) I'm an admin here and as Whitestar said, you can ask me or really any other user on here for help if you need it. I really look forword to reading your stories. Welcome to the wiki and happy reading/writing! --Can You Feel the Love Tonight?Happy V Day! 23:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hello! I am Jayfeather forever. Welcome to wiki. I am not an admin, or such, but if you ever need help, I will try my best to help. By the way, if you want to have a a fancy-like siggy you can ask me, or go to User blog comment:Forestpaw13/Siggy Making. Welcome again! [[User:Jayfeather forever|''Catnip]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|' ∗ a.k.a Jay ∗']] 21:14, January 24, 2011 (UTC) lol, hi! Nice to meet you too. :) --Can You Feel the Love Tonight?Happy V Day! 21:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm Forestpaw13. :) I'm one of the other admins... the third is Hiddensun, who really isn't active right now, but she's trying and that's all that matters. If you need any help, seriously, come and ask me. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 19:55, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Anytime Ivy![[User:Jayfeather forever|''Catnip]][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|' ∗ a.k.a Jay ∗']] 21:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, wow. Your ideas look really good! :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 21:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) That place IS confusing LOL. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 22:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Bahahaha, I didn't design this place. I just made it our own. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 22:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :) I like your new story, by the way! Bramblekit seems cute. WHO IS THE REINCARNATOR? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 22:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Interestinggg... hmmmm... [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 22:44, January 25, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 22:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, no, you don't have to. And you didn't have to give me a gift in the first place. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Awww! Thanks :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:10, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you remind me a lot of a friend I have. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:13, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I can't imagine touching it. xD I have to go-- I'm in a cold sweat and I need to relax. xDDDD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 23:18, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ivy! I am right now reading your fanfic, First Year: Welcome the Bullies. It's good! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'February']][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|''' ღ Happy Valentine's! ღ']] 03:17, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Really? Okay then I am waiting for the new version :) [[User:Jayfeather forever|'February']][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|' ღ Happy Valentine's! ღ']] 03:20, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! [[User:Jayfeather forever|'February']][[User talk:Jayfeather forever|' ღ Happy Valentine's! ღ''']] 03:29, February 9, 2011 (UTC)